


Deepend

by spnsmile



Series: Destiel Prompt August Collection 2020 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath, Beach House, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Live Together, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Epilogue, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluffy Ending, Forever, Getting Together, Growing Old Together, Happy Ending, Literal Sleeping Together, Living Together, Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Nightmares, No Smut, Random & Short, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slow Romance, Talking, True Love, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: S15 aftermath:When all the primordial being, gods and goddesses, and even Entity whom Dean made sure never to lay a hand on his angel, (“He stays with me, find yourself another angel,” blatant as always to any supernatural being is Dean Winchester’s key signature) left them all in peace after the turn of the tide, the Winchesters finds themselves back in the Bunker freedom gained, free will at hand and a world to keep.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Prompt August Collection 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860856
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Deepend

**Author's Note:**

> written for writer's month prompt day 6: Ocean
> 
> I want the beach side too <3

When all the primordial being, gods and goddesses, and even Entity whom Dean made sure never to lay a hand on his angel, _(“He stays with me, find yourself another angel,” blatant as always to any supernatural being is Dean Winchester’s key signature_ ) left them all in peace after the turn of the tide, the Winchesters finds themselves back in the Bunker freedom gained, free will at hand and a world to keep. Jack made up his mind that he belonged beside his mother in heaven, thus sealing their goodbyes while Castiel choosing Dean when Chuck invited him a seat in Heaven came as no surprise to anyone, all but Dean who goaded the angel to have his own vacation free-of-Winchesters and get that happy freedom without chaining himself to his charge he’s no longer responsible— to which Castiel dismissed and told him a flat no and that if Dean didn’t stop pushing him away, he’ll be forced to ‘ _tighten the bond’_ with Dean… whatever it means, only the angel knows but it did make Dean constantly shoot him curious looks ever since they returned home.

Home.

Things begin to return to normal and when life’s back in its simplicity of saving people, hunting things, Sam and Eileen finally decided to settle with a simple wedding at the end of the month and while they get busy building their life, Castiel joins Dean to an old beach house for a ‘long retirement that involved no pants, (“The Neanderthals thought living the same way was the prime meaning of life too,” Castiel tells him while they drive) after all the crap they’ve been through, although Castiel was sure this was Dean giving Sam a chance to have that life where Dean only needed to be in the background.

Nobody says it, but they all think the world can move on without them.

The old beach house safe to say is not as old as Dean describes, but comfortable enough to keep Dean warm at night. There was only one room and one bed, but there’s nothing new in that, Castiel does not need sleep, and yet he finds himself sitting on the bed, back on the headboard while Dean sleeps with head on his lap. He doesn’t mind, he likes their new definition of space which means just get closer, as Dean puts it. Castiel helps with the groceries and the household, moving with Dean in such synchrony they never get in each other’s way, (“You sure you’re staying?”, “You ask that every single time, are you that curious of how we deepen the bond?”), the way Dean reddens like the tomato he is washing is more interesting to the angel than anything he’s witnessed in his existence.

They live their lives in peace with no burners ringing from any FBI assignments, only a few updates from Sam and Eileen and the rest of their friends, Castiel’ trench coat left hanging at the rack inside the cabinet, untouched and with Dean’s rifle and fishing rod while the impala sits at the small garage only to be heard when the occasion rises because Dean, being true to his words, never wore pants again. It’s peaceful like everything Castiel dreams for Dean to have, and everything the angel wishes to see.

But the nightmares never really go away. Years of living a hunter’s life come with a price and Castiel’s glad he still has his grace to ease Dean’s nightmares away, glad that he still has a vessel Dean can cling onto for physical support when the nightmare gets too vivid when gentle whispers and tight embrace are the only way to calm him down. His grace envelops Dean most of those nights while the retired hunter mutters in his sleep, (“Don’t go… don’t leave…”, “I’m here… I won’t go anywhere…”, “Cas…”, “I know, Dean, I’m here…”). He kisses Dean’s cheek for good measure. Kisses Dean’s lips for blessing and hugs him from behind forehead settling on Dean’s nape for the peace of both their minds.

Then he returns one early morning carrying Dean’s coffee mug to find the bed empty and Dean’s old loose pants gone from the edge of the bed. The angel leaves the room with the coffee mug still at hand, running inside the house to check but there’s no Dean—his eyes dart to the open door. The mug breaks on the floor when he dashes outside.

He finds Dean sitting on the sand near the water holding himself rigid with arms around his knees. The sun is nowhere to be seen but the light coming from the east is a sight to behold with all the hues of blue and white and gray and black mixed in the sky in a limbo. Castiel sits beside Dean, aware of his own pajamas getting all that sand when he sits crossed legs beside his friend and they both stare out to the ocean. Dean leaning to him first gets Castiel sighing and pressing back, asking Dean never to scare him again.

_(“You were scared?”, “Every day.”, “Mind telling me why?”)_

Castiel doesn’t. He faces the ocean, cold breeze nothing to his vessel but he worries for Dean, even when Dean is wearing his trench coat wrapped tight around his neck. His friend begins sharing about how the ocean is wide and vast and how they are insignificant compare to it, _(“I disagree. If you get lost in that ocean, I’ll find you.”, “Yeah, but I mean in general perspective—”, “I’ll find you. You’re my everything.”)_

Dean hums, pleased. They sit in comfortable silence with the presence of the other, Dean finally asking Castiel if he wants to go back after the sunrises bright in their eyes. Castiel nods, beholden with Dean’s intense green so beautiful under the sunlight. Hands holding tight at the hem of the trench coat Dean is wearing, Dean helps him up and doesn’t let go as they walk back in the beach house holding hands, their feet leaving footsteps in the sand.

A poignant silence engulfed only by waves of the ocean behind them, calm and quiet. Shadows growing taller, fingers entwining, pressing, Dean turns to him abruptly telling him one way so Castiel doesn’t get scared anymore is for them to finally deepen that bond. Castiel acquiesces easily, knowing exactly what Dean means after years of watching his reaction upon its mention.

_“Yes. I’d like to copulate with you too.”_

Dean is just beautiful when he blushes, his freckles Castiel favors just appear and say hello to him in unison.


End file.
